


Words Unspoken

by sorayai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OC, Romance, Two warriors of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai
Summary: The Sisters of Light have been together since they were young, supporting each other through everything; of course, that means love, too.When the eldest Warrior of Light sees her best friend struggling to admit her feelings to Alphinaud, she sets them up to meet--and hopefully grow closer.What starts as a peaceful moment together soon changes as the pair must rescue a shady merchant from a group of bandits. . .
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Nayia Phantomedge is my best friend's Warrior of Light. This story was a gift to her. <3 In many of my stories, I write them as 'Sisters of Light' since they share the same journey as best friends! 
> 
> Also not sure why the formatting sometimes gets spaced out like this. Sorry!!

Nayia Phantomedge was making her way to the Ostall Imperative in Lakeland, sent off on a mission by her fellow Warrior of Light to deliver an important package. "She sure ran off in a hurry," the Miqo'te sighed. "I was hoping to hang out today, since she's been kind of down lately..." _It's been rough for us all as of late. But Beth... leaving the First behind is going to hurt her even more than the rest of us. I want to help her somehow..._

After landing in the town, Nayia sought out a particular man and handed him the package. He thanked her and realized immediately that it was a package from his mother--a box full of lunches for he and all the soldiers stationed there. "You're one of the Sisters of Darkness, aren't you? Everyone here in the Imperative really looks up to you. If you don't mind... Would you pass these out to everyone? And I'll even save my favorite portion for you!"

Nayia smiled awkwardly; it was a bit of a menial task, but if it would make the guards happy, then she would oblige. _The guards here have been through hell... fighting off sin eaters day after day, and many of them died during Vauthry's assault. Despite everything we've done and seen, I'm still surprised by so many people admiring us..._

And so she spent over an hour passing out the meals and chatting with the guards before moving up to the top of the tower to have her lunch. She cast her gaze out over Lakeland thoughtfully, wondering how long it would be before everyone returned to the Source.

_Beth and I can come back whenever we want, but the problem is how time flows differently here. Weeks in the Source could be years here in the First... so that means whenever we inevitably caught up in some trouble, who knows how much time will pass in the First._

_If G'raha can't come back with us... I'm worried how she'll take it. That's why she's going into her shell. She probably thinks it will trouble him to speak her true thoughts, and she won't even talk to me about it._ She let out a deep sigh and stretched, poking the box packed with food thoughtfully. _And then when I try to talk to her seriously... this happens._

_Not that I mind, but one of these days... if she doesn't start opening up, I'm gonna have to do something. It's not good for the Exarch, and it's not good for her. Together, we're the "Sisters of Light"... but I really think of her as my real sister. We've been together so long..._

_...I just want her to be happy. Even if that meant she would spend most of her time here in the First. But that won't happen._ She curled her tail close to herself, feeling a little down. _She'd be so pissed if I suggested that. I know her. So what's the solution?_

As she watched over the town from the top of the tower, she saw a familiar figure enter the Imperative and her ears pricked up. "Is that... Alphinaud?" A warmth rose up in her cheeks and her eyes lit up. _Wait a minute. Beth, did you set this up?_

Shaking her head when she saw Alphinaud speaking with one of the guards, Nayia made her way down the tower to meet up with him.

"Ah, Nayia! There you are. Alisaie told me that you needed my help and to come straight here right away. Everything seems to be all right, though... But whatever you need, I will do anything I can to help." The Elezen boy smiled, his sapphire eyes shining brightly.

_So they were in on it together._ Nayia scratched her head and laughed. "Ah well, I took care of everything here, but one of the guards gave me a lunch as thanks. How about we go out into Lakeland somewhere and eat it together?"

Alphinaud fidgeted slightly. "Of course." _I am not sure why it is, but the idea makes me feel somewhat...flustered? No, I know why. Dare I even think it?_

Nayia stifled a giggle to see him try to hide his shyness, then led him into Lakeland. Once she found a spot in the Forest of the Lost Shepard where there were no monsters to interrupt them, she plopped herself down in front of one of the trees and pat the spot on the grass beside her. "Seems like a nice place. I think we won't be bothered by any monsters here, but if we are," she flashed a grin, picking up one of her daggers. "Well, they'll wish they hadn't."

Alphinaud slowly sat down and stared up into the fair blue skies. "To think that once, not so long ago, these skies were tainted with an endless Light... I am always taken aback whenever I look at the sky, now. Truly, I am overjoyed that we were able to help the people of Norvrandt," he slowly looked to Nayia. "I must say it will be difficult to say goodbye."

"I know what you mean," Nayia passed him half of the packed lunch, which included an assortment of different meats, vegetables and some steamed rice with noodles. "It's become like a second home. When everyone came together in Kholusia, it made me realize how much I cared about the people here."

He started to eat slowly, his mind full of thoughts as always. "And Beth. I worry for her, she has been making herself scarce as of late." "Yeah... but she'll come around soon, I think."

"Alisaie thinks me blind to it, but I understand. She was close with the Exarch in the past, was she not?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Mmhmm..." Nayia stabbed a piece of meat and chewed on it with some frustration.

"I imagine it has been difficult for you as well. But the two of you are not wont to share your burdens with the Scions. You know..." he paused for a moment, hesitating, choosing his words carefully. "...if ever you need, I am always here to lend you an ear. Or help...with anything." _Far too often I feel as though I have not done enough for you..._ "Alisaie as well," he quickly added. "Though I feel sometimes she pries a bit overmuch..."

"Thank you, Alphinaud. I know I can always count on you," she smiled at him before taking another bite of food. "It's not that I don't want to share my thoughts, I just don't like spilling everything on my mind without considering it first and making everyone worry. It's not that I'm trying to hide anything," she explained. "But if it's something I can solve on my own, I will." _Alphi's so adorable sometimes. The way he's looking at me with those soft eyes..._

"Yes... I thought it was like that. You've always been strong," he quietly continued eating for a time before continuing. "Still, even if they are but thoughts in disarray... there are times when I wonder what you are thinking. I believe I worry _more_ when you fall silent."

"Then I'll tell you," Nayia said, twisting a bunch of noodles around her fork. "It's probably the same thoughts as everyone else, really. What happens when we return to the Source? We left in the middle of a war. Not only that... but Beth, too. If she comes back with us and gets caught up in a war, how much time would pass here? I almost want to tell her to stay if that is what makes her happy. I just know either way, she'll be torn in two."

"Ah... Indeed, the war with the Garleans. Thanks to the Exarch, we were able to avoid an untimely demise by means of the Black Rose, but I cannot imagine the war will simply end." Alphinaud leaned back against the tree. "If only the Exarch could return with us. An ally like him would be invaluable..."

"We don't even have a way for the rest of you to return, and I'm worried about that too." Nayia fell silent and continued eating until there was none left, then lay back in the grass before stretching and closing her eyes. "Whatever. Thinking about it too much won't help."

"I suppose... But thank you for sharing your thoughts with me," Alphinaud smiled at her. "I am truly lucky to have someone like you by my side." He blushed, his eyes widening for a moment before he looked away. "I-I mean, you are a resolute and reliable companion."

Nayia opened one eye and looked at him with a snicker. "Have I ever told you that you're adorable, Alphi?"

He sighed. _Alphi...? That childish nickname. I've not been called that in years..._ His ears turned slightly red. He was entirely speechless. _Did she say I'm...adorable? No, surely I must have misheard. Surely._

"You know, for a long time now, I've really--"

"HELP!" A man's distressed voice echoed in the distance. It was a faint sound, but Nayia sat up immediately, alert. Thanks to her keen sense of hearing, she heard the noise from a malm away.

"Someone's in trouble," she sprang to her feet, unsheathing her daggers. "Let's go, Alphinaud!" She sprinted off, and Alphinaud followed in her wake.

A man carrying baskets of weeds was surrounded by a group of thieves, but they seemed to think twice upon seeing Nayia. "Ain't that one of the Sisters of Darkness!? This ain't worth it no more, let's get the hells out of here!" A few of them ran off, but the leader and several more stayed behind.

"Cowards," the leader, who was almost fully covered by his robes and turban, spat, holding up his gun to the basket-carrying man. "One move and he dies."

"Don't shoot! I'm just trying to make a living as a botanist!"

"Botanist my ass," laughed one of the thieves. "We know what you're sellin'."

Nayia grit her teeth. "What's wrong with you people? Stealing from someone like this? How low can you go?" "You think you've _saved_ us or somethin' do ya? Full of it," said the leader. "Lost too many to the damned Sin Eaters to give a rat's ass about playin' nice."

"By the gods, there is no reason to resort to this," Alphinaud pleaded. "What ever troubles you have, surely we can solve them through another means?"

"Maybe we should listen to 'em!" cried one of the thieves. "They're friends with the big shot! We wouldn't have to live this life no more!"

"Tch," the leader groaned. "You do what you want." Having lost the desire to speak, he pulled the trigger, aiming for the botanist, and the bullet flew out. . .

"No!" Alphinaud cried, raising his hand to conjure a shield to protect the man. It took all of his wits and concentration to cast the spell so swiftly, but he succeeded, and the bullet bounced off, but the shield broke.

The man was about to fire another shot, but Nayia dashed out, daggers in hand. When he changed his target to Alphinaud, she growled and cut him down. Silver blood spurted from his wounds as he fell to the ground, and his turban fell off.

Nayia's eyes widened when she saw him cough up blood, and Alphinaud attempted to heal him, but it had no effect. _So he must have been struck by a sin eater before we got rid of them all... If I had known, I could have maybe..._

The other thieves ran away screeching as Alphinaud sighed and shook his head. "Why would you do this...?" he whispered sadly.

"Hmph, it's better...dyin' like this... than turnin' into a bleedin' monster... Go on and end it, ya damn cowards." Left alone, the man would likely bleed out, and no healer alive could heal someone so deeply corrupted by the Light.

_If we hadn't come, that botanist would be dead. It's probably true that he has killed countless others before this point, too. Does he really deserve mercy?_ Nayia grasped her blades. _Either way, he will die. Alphinaud looks pretty upset... What should I do?_

"Alphinaud, if it's what he wants, I'm going to end his suffering," Nayia's face darkened.

"But--"

"There's nothing we can do for him. Take the botanist and go somewhere safe. I'll catch up."

"A-Alright..." Alphinaud glanced at the dying man for a moment before grimacing, cursing himself for being unable to help, then turned to the botanist. "Let's go."

"O-Okay. Th-Thank you..." The botanist stammered, and followed after Alphinaud.

Once they were alone, Nayia narrowed her eyes at the dying man. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The man closed his eyes. "Got nothin' else to lose. Go on and end it before I become one of THEM! Don't mean nothin'..." he coughed. "...nothin' that the Light's gone... still...like this. No goin' back..."

Nayia closed her eyes for a moment. "...Rest in peace," she moved with blinding speed and ended his life in one, painless slice. Turning away, her hands quivered as silver blood dripped from the blade, and she grit her teeth. _...It didn't have to end like this..._

==============

Alphinaud anxiously waited with the botanist some distance away. "Why were they after you?"

The botanist shook his head. "I..." he hung his head slightly. "Truth is, I am not your average botanist. I collect a weed called Cannae's Bane and refine it into medicine, or more often... Whisty Wine. It's popular with people trying to escape their sorrows. I can only imagine they were trying to get their hands on the weeds either to sell on a black market, or because they thought they could make Whisty Wine themselves."

"Medicine, or... Whisty Wine?" Alphinaud pondered for a moment. He thought back to Eulmore, where the free citizens often spoke of a 'magical drink' called Whisty Wine. "The drug that causes hallucinations and euphoria after taking a single sip?"

"That's-- That's right. Please don't be angry at me! I'm just trying to make an honest living...and during these times with the sin eaters, it was so hard! I never wanted to do it, but after my family was killed, I had no options!"

"...It's all right, I do not judge you for it," Alphinaud sighed, casting his gaze off to where he had left Nayia. _I did not want to leave her side... but she would not have allowed me to stay._

Eventually, the Warrior of Light joined Alphinaud and the botanist; she looked somewhat dejected, but her eyes lit up when she saw her friend. "Sorry it took me awhile," she said. "I decided to bury him." She shrugged and glanced at the botanist. "So I'm sure you two already spoke... but can you tell me why those guys were after you?"

The botanist, who revealed his name to be Jarum, explained his story once again.

Nayia shook her head. "...Just be careful next time. You should stay in the Crystarium and find a better life, instead of selling drugs. I know Norvrandt is still suffering... but in time, I hope it will heal. Jarum, you said you can make medicine... I'm sure you could find a place in the Crystarium. I'll even put in a good word for you in the Means--if you promise to stop making Whisty Wine."

"M-Maybe you're right... I started making Whisty Wine for money, but I really did believe I was doing a good thing, too. People drank it and forgot about the terrible world... medicine wasn't really needed anymore. All right! I'll go to the Crystarium and turn over a new leaf. But first... I'll visit my family's grave in Weed and tell them...and apologize."

Alphinaud smiled slightly. "I wish you the best, Ser Jarum. You seem to have a good heart, so I am certain that the Crystarium will embrace you welcomingly."

Jarum shook his head. "I'm sorry for what happened. Listen... I want to thank you somehow, and I got the perfect idea. I made a friend in Clearmelt--a guard named Pido--one of the only people who came to buy medicine from me, and not Whisty Wine. He guards the hot springs, you know? It's not much, but if you tell him I sent you, you and all your friends can enjoy the springs and a hot meal for free. So... That's all!" He bowed to them. "You saved my life."

"I promise I'll do better from now on."

========

**Some time later...**

Alphinaud and Nayia decided to visit Clearmelt once night fell; she called Beth and the Crystal Exarch to join them, and it was nearly time for them to meet up. They sat together at a table under the stars, enjoying a meal until their friends arrived.

_I never knew about this place until Jarum mentioned it. Healing springs, huh. I'm looking forward to it...and I think Beth will enjoy it too. It should do us all good to relax together for a change... it won't be long before things get crazy again, I'm sure._

"I will often think of the First when we return to the Source," Alphinaud said with a thoughtful smile. "A shame we will be unable to return... but do you think you will come back often, Nayia?"

"Yeah... I think I will, when I have the time," she quietly sipped her drink. _Seeing that bandit made me realize that Norvrandt has a long way before it will heal... and I want to do whatever I can to help things along. I know Beth feels the same... it will be difficult to look out for both Eorzea and Norvrandt, though...especially considering the way time flows._

"I see... That is good then," he stared at his plate. "I wish only the best for the Chais, and everyone we've met along the way." _I want to ask her what she was going to say earlier... but why am I hesitating? It is not like me..._ He slowly raised his eyes to watch her as she stared into the distance, feeling his heart beat a little faster. _Perhaps one day I will tell her..._

"Heeeeey!" A voice came from above. Beth was flying on her Qilin, then dropped off midflight and began falling to the ground. Nayia stood up with a big grin and waved at her, but Alphinaud froze. She landed just beside him and began ruffling his hair playfully. "What's this? A date at the hot spring?"

"That's right," the Miqo'te giggled. "Where's the Exarch?"

"A d-date?" Alphinaud stuttered. "No, we're just... we're just spending time together as friends, aren't we?"

Beth stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah. I was just poking fun at you..." she winked at Nayia, who held up her hands in protest and shook her head. "The Exarch will be coming soon. It was not easy convincing him to come, you know."

"Well, we will be in separate baths, won't we?" Alphinaud tilted his head.

"...Uhh..." Nayia blinked when both Alphinaud and Beth looked to her. "...Well, actually, we got a shared one. They're open air baths...soo...yeah."

"Oh," said Beth. "It's not like we're going in nude though. Still a bit weird," she laughed. "We could take turns though, if it's too embarrassing."

"Maybe... but I'd like for us all to go together. It would be nice to spend time together like this. Alisaie said she'd come too, didn't she?" Nayia asked, scratching her head.

"I did ask her to come," Alphinaud hung his head. "But she merely teased me..." _I will not even repeat what she said. "Go on, Alphinaud, why don't you make a move on Nayia already. Gods know I've seen the eyes you make at her when she isn't looking." Ugh! Honestly..._

"Well, I'm gonna try the food until the Exarch gets here! Why don't you two go on ahead first in the springs?" Beth suggested with a little grin.

"Sure," Nayia agreed. "I guess we will have special bath towels and waterproof swimsuits if we wish," she put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "A swimsuit sounds nice. I've never been in a hot spring before."

"We did try the one in Kugane," Beth shrugged.

"For like two seconds until you passed out from the heat," the Miqo'te teased before waving. "Alright, I'm gonna get ready and go in. You coming, Alphi?"

Alphinaud blushed slightly and covered his mouth with a hand momentarily. "Y-Yes... I will join you shortly." _Does she think of me as a child? Ah, I suppose I should just... No, that may make things awkward between us. How shall I...?_

Once Nayia was gone, Beth smiled at him. "You have a crush on her, don't you?"

He was taken aback and raised his brows for a moment before clearing his throat. "...You've noticed as well?" he kept his voice quiet. "Indeed, I greatly admire both of you Sisters of Light, but... for Nayia, what I feel is different; however, I am currently at an impasse. I am not sure how to put it into words..."

She giggled. _They're the same aren't they?_ "I wish you luck then, Alphinaud. Ah look, there's the Exarch coming now! I haven't even ordered food yet, so I'll spend some time here with him eating dinner before I join you."

The young man nodded slowly before glancing towards the springs. "Then I shall see you soon." _She seems to be in better spirits now. Has she resolved things with the Exarch? Or is she merely putting on a strong front? I do hope it is the former..._

======

Nayia had already become comfortable in the baths by the time Alphinaud shyly entered the spring. He was almost completely covered by bath towels and wore dark blue swim trunks underneath. The Warrior of Light wore a modest swimsuit and had a towel wrapped around her head, gently covering her ears; her tail was coiled around her waist.

"Oh, you're here!" she smiled brightly as he stepped into the water with a sigh.

"Whew... I-It is quite hot, isn't it?" His eyes wandered the mountaintops, though he could not find it in himself to look directly at Nayia as he submerged himself in the steaming water.

"Yeah, it really is, but once you get used to it, it's so relaxing," she sank a little deeper into the water. "It feels like all the tension is just melting away..."

Alphinaud sat silently for some time, almost wishing he had sat closer to her instead of on the other side of the pool. He looked up the clear night sky, up at the brilliant stars above. His eyes fell upon a constellation--one that reminded him of a similar-looking one he had seen in Eorzea. _No matter where we are, we are always connected...just like a constellation._

Finally, he lowered his eyes to Nayia, who looked almost as though she had fallen asleep. _In the Source and the First and wherever else you may tread, I wish always to be there for you. You have seen my best and worst sides... and never given up faith in me._

"I've been thinking," Alphinaud began to say, gently pressing his lips together when Nayia slowly opened her eyes. _It is not as though I want more. I merely wish to express it--these feelings, this admiration, this...warmth I feel when we are together._ "Ehm, rather... I've reached a conclusion..." His voice drifted off.

Nayia waited patiently for him to continue. "Being with you, I think I am able to be my best self," he let the words spill out. "You give me the courage to stand tall. You and all of our Scion friends and companions..." He smiled softly. "Nayia, I just want you to know how dear you are to me. I know that we are often together on the battlefield, but..."

"...I felt the need to express how deeply I care for you." His face flushed, though he hoped that the steam hid it away. "W-Well, what I mean is... I want us to be together. I-I mean... as companions." _Ah, everything's getting jumbled. I cannot find the words to say._ "But truly, you mean so much to me. You are... special. ...Sorry," he sighed. "Perhaps the heat has gotten to me." _Masterfully done, Alphinaud..._

Nayia's eyes widened. _Is he saying what I think he is?_ Her heart fluttered. "You're special to me too, Alphi. Honestly, I've been wanting to get closer to you for a while now... but we've been so busy, we never have time to talk. I want to spend more time together."

"W-With me? Really?" He blinked. "I would be delighted to--"

"WE'RE HEEERE!" Beth exclaimed loudly, appearing in the steamy fog. "It's hot. Sooo hot." She wore a thick towel wrapped around her chest and had another wrapped around her waist like a skirt. Beside her, the Exarch slowly faded into view. "Maybe I should just not go in."

"Perhaps I could cool the water slightly...? Well, no, perhaps that would not be a good idea..." The Crystal Exarch had a towel draped over his shoulder that covered most of his chest and wore one tied around his waist, much like Beth. He was clearly very flustered to be more exposed than usual. . .

"Yeah I thought about freezing it solid," she laughed. "But of course I can't do that," the Elvaan sat at the edge of the pool while the Exarch stood beside her. "Whew." She looked at Nayia questioningly, then to Alphinaud, and grinned. _Looks like they were talking._

The Exarch slowly stepped into the pool and sat down with a long sigh. "Ahh... It really is quite relaxing. I've heard many tales from the people of the Crystarium about Clearmelt's healing waters, but to truly experience it oneself is breathtaking."

"Yeah, you need to try it, Beth," Nayia said. "It's really not that bad."

"OK, but if I pass out, you can just put me somewhere on the rocks or whatever. No need to ruin the fun because of me," she snickered and slipped her feet into the water, slowly sliding into the pool with an obnoxious groan. "Ahhhh... I did it!"

The Exarch turned his head slightly and chuckled. "Indeed you did. It seems not even the scalding waters of Clearmelt can defeat one of the Sisters of Light so easily!"

"I am glad to see the two of you conversing so happily," Alphinaud remarked with a smile. "I trust all is well now?"

The Exarch's ears drooped slightly as he nodded, and Beth moved closer to Nayia in the water. "Did you guys get to talk?" she whispered to her best friend.

"A little," she replied. "I think we've made some progress. Tell me, did you set all this up? I mean...with the sandwiches, and Alphinaud..."

"Me and Alisaie did, yeah. You deserve to have a little fun."

"It was fun. I'm even happier now to see you looking better, and the Exarch too."

The four of them happily chatted for a time, enjoying the hot springs and beautiful night sky. Beth and the Crystal Exarch were the first to depart Clearmelt, with an obvious air of romance about them as they went that made Alphinaud blush.

He went back with Nayia at a slow pace, taking the long path back to the Crystarium. Lakeland was quiet and peaceful; the sound of bugs chirping and the gentle rustle of the leaves in the crisp breeze made him feel like a new man.

"The springs were truly amazing. I feel uplifted in both mind and body," he said, walking close to Nayia's side. "I did not I would enjoy it that much... but I am glad our friend Jarum insisted we come."

"Me too. I feel regenerated," Nayia stretched and raised her eyes to the sky. _Seeing the night sky always makes me happy, too. It reminds me of the strength of Norvrandt's people... Together, we really can overcome what seems impossible._ "But now I'm so relaxed that I might just fall asleep as soon as I return to my room in the Pendants."

"Yes... It was an eventful day, but fulfilling." Alphinaud looked to the ground, becoming mindful of his heart's slow beat. _Yet I cannot help but feel I have left something undone._

They walked together in silence until the Crystarium came into view, and Alphinaud found himself stuck on one particular thought--imagining Nayia's hand in his own. He exhaled a gentle breath as he glanced at the lonely hand at her side and pursed his lips. Taking a leap of faith, he slowly reached out and brushed his fingers against her open palm.

She looked at him in surprise, thinking it was simply a mistake, but a moment later... he clasped his hand with hers, wordlessly. Smiling, she laced her fingers with his, and together they returned to the Crystarium.

Sometimes, words need not be spoken aloud to be heard.


End file.
